Mapache Ladron
by Mr.Kazu
Summary: Dicen que hay momentos en nuestras vidas donde nos encontramos con algo tan hermoso, tan celestial, tan sublime que todo tu cuerpo queda abstraído de la realidad, que tus latidos se detienen por un instante, que cada célula de tu cuerpo se dedica a observar dicha creación, alguna vez lo has sentido? GaaHina/NaruSaku/SasuIno


Hola Se que eh tenido botado el perfil, espero terminar la luna del desierto pronto xD tuve esta idea espero que les guste.

. **N/A: Los personajes perteneces a Kishimoto, esta historia es solo con el fin de entretener.**

.  
-Dicen que hay momentos en nuestras vidas donde nos encontramos con algo tan hermoso, tan celestial, tan sublime que todo tu cuerpo queda abstraído de la realidad, que tus latidos se detienen por un instante, que cada célula de tu cuerpo se dedica a observar dicha creación, alguna vez lo has sentido? - Preguntó el rubio al joven pelirrojo sentado a su lado.  
-Creo que es la estupidez más profunda que ah salido por esa boca- Respondió de manera sería, como de costumbre.  
-Eso fue lo que sentí ayer al conocer a esta chica, Gaara amigo, pensé que moriría creí incluso haber olvidado como respirar haciéndole espacio a su belleza en mi mente-  
-Bueno era de esperar, dentro de esa cabeza no creo que quepan muchas cosas- Dijo el Uchiha usando un tono burlón.  
-Sasuke- Reclamo el rubio poniendo una mueca triste en su cara- Trato de explicarles que encontré el amor de mi vida y ustedes malditos sólo se burlan- Este reclamo sólo provocó risas a dos amigos.  
-¿Al menos preguntaste su nombre?-Pregunto el pelirrojo aún con una sonrisa en su boca.  
-Si, Sakura Haruno- Dijo su nombre mientras levantaba los brazos al cielo, casi como recibiendo algún con divino rápidamente bajo sus brazos para proseguir.- Hoy irá al Festival de otoño con dos amigas más, así que amigos míos no me pueden dejar solo en esta batalla- Levanto su mano al cielo y recitó- Está batalla será memorable.  
-Paso- Respondieron al unísono, lanzándole un gran balde de agua fría sobre el rubio.  
-Malditos- Susurro el ojiazul.- Sólo les pido este favor, nada más este-Imploro.  
-Bueno- Suspiro al unísono  
\- Si!- Pose triunfal- Bueno me largo a casa recuerden hoy a las 7 pm en el puente Kohaku- Sólo recibió un movimiento de cabeza por respuesta-Hasta luego, no me fallen- Gritó mientras caminaba con su bolso en su mano.  
-¿En toda la preparatoria cuántas veces hemos oído eso?- Preguntó el Uchiha.  
-Mil veces sería poco- Sonrió- Aún así seguimos cayendo.  
-Es un buen amigo-  
-Se, Bueno me voy nos vemos a las 7-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba del pupitre para dirigirse a la puerta.  
-Nos vemos - Respondió el Uchiha para luego tomar la escoba y ponerse a barrer el salón.

El fuerte viento mecía su cabellera el reloj de término de jornada resonaba a sus espaldas mientras salía de la Preparatoria Suna.

*6:45 pm/ Puente Kohaku*

El Uchiha y el ojiazul acaba de llegar al lugar donde ya se encontraba el pelirrojo.  
-Acaso no tienes otra vida si no estamos cerca- Ironizó el moreno.  
-¿Has sido golpeado un viernes a...- miro la hora en su móvil- 6:46 pm?  
\- No y no creo que se mi primera vez-  
\- Cálmense muchachos- Sugirió el rubio.  
-No te preocupes, Sólo jugamos- Sonrió el Uchiha.  
\- Ustedes siempre mantienen esa cara de tengo problemas mentales, no sé cuando hablan enserio o sólo juegan-  
-El que se comporta como enfermo es otro pero bueno nos vamos- Dijo de manera seca el pelirrojo para comenzar a caminar mientras el moreno asentía con la cabeza y se ponía a la par del pelirrojo.  
\- Chicos - Reclamo el rubio mientras trotaba para ponerse en línea con sus amigos y comenzar a hablar cosas triviales.

El bullicio del festival era grande vendedores gritaban ofreciendo su mercadería Frutas bañadas chocolate, manzanas acarameladas, concursos y demases, el murmullo de la gente conversando y niños revoloteando alrededor de sus padres.  
\- Woh, este festival siempre están movido, ¿Habrá un puesto de ramen?- Pregunto el Rubio.  
-Tu siempre pensando en lo mismo, ahora terminemos esto rápido, quiero poder llegar a ver alguna de mis series- Habló el moreno.  
-Apoyo al Uchiha- Replicó el pelirrojo para ver a su amigo frenar en seco y ponerse como si fuera un tomate.- Viste un fantasma?

\- Ahí está- Susurro el rubio mientras apuntaba a una peli rosa de ojos de Jade, era bastante mona y vestía un kimono dejando ver su hombro derecho.  
\- Oh pues háblale- Sugirió el moreno.  
\- Pues, verán exactamente no le hablé a ella directamente-  
\- No me digas- Dijo el pelirrojo con un tono algo ofuscado.  
\- Y como supiste que estaría aquí?- Pregunto el Uchiha.  
\- Verán, yo me congele cuando la vi y una de sus amigas dijo su nombre y ellas hablaban de venir aquí, por eso les hablé a ustedes, ustedes dos tienen fama de poder atraer a cualquier chica, lo único que les pido es que me den una oportunidad con mi futura novia, les juro que no la desaprovechare- Suplico el rubio.  
\- Ah eres un imbécil, Yo nunca en hablado con una chica por mi cuenta ellas se acercan a mi - Dijo Gaara volteándose con la intención de marcharse.  
-Ah Gaara ayudémosle después de todo no tenemos nada más que hacer- Sugirió el Moreno.  
\- Definitivamente es un imbécil - Susurro Gaara mientras comenzó a caminar.  
\- Ahora que haré- Susurro el rubio.  
\- Cállate y camina-  
\- Eh? - El rubio levantó la vista para ver al pelirrojo caminando hacia las jovencitas que conversaban.

-Hola, Sabes a mi amigo le gustas- Soltó de manera seca el pelirrojo, para luego mirar a su alrededor tal cual como Naruto lo dijo, la realidad acababa de ser absorbida, despampanante hermosura que se encontraban deslumbrando a los orbes aguamarina, analizo cada centímetro de la creación suprema, una piel hecha de la porcelana más fina que jamás haya existido, Dos orbes que rivalizaban con la Luna, las facciones de su rostro parecían talladas por los mismos dioses, su leve sonrojo lo estaban llevando a los confines del universo sus células no se movían la belleza que tenía enfrente había paralizado su cuerpo a un nivel atómico.  
\- ¿Y quién es tu amigo? - Pregunto Sakura, a un pelirrojo perdido en los orbes opalinos de su amiga.- ¿Y? - Insistió.  
-El rubio con cara de imbécil que está por allá- Susurro sin percatarse que Naruto y Sasuke ya estaban a su costado.  
-Hola- Susurro el rubio.  
\- Hola- Hablo el moreno- ¿Podemos acompañarlas? - Pregunto dándose cuenta que sus dos amigos habían sido absorbidos por una atmósfera extraña.  
-Claro- Respondió una muchacha de larga cabellera Rubia que llevaba un kimono Violeta.  
-Por cierto lindo Kimono- Coqueteo el moreno, demostrando sus habilidades y sacando inmediatamente del juego a la Joven rubia.  
-Gracias- Respondió la rubia.- ¿Como te llamas ?.  
-Sasuke, ¿tu?-  
-Yamanaka Ino-  
-Lindo nombre, ¿Ino te gustan las manzanas acarameladas?- Preguntó con una sonrisa en su boca.  
-Si me encantan- Respondió la rubia colgándose del brazo del moreno.  
\- Bien te invito a una - Hablo el Moreno para proceder a llevarse a la rubia a un puesto más allá, obviamente no volverían.  
-Ino- Susurro Sakura.  
_ Que Rápido_ Pensó el rubio _Bien mi Turno_  
\- Sakura- Hablo mientras soltaba una risita por los nervios- ¿Te gusta el ramen?- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió.  
\- ¿Enserio? - Pregunto Sakura con algo de indignación.- Al menos invítame a algo más romántico. -  
\- Perdón - Se disculpo el rubio, se sentía un imbécil.  
\- Vamos, vamos si quieres cortejarme no deberías dar por vencido tan fácilmente ¿Cierto Hinata? -Pregunto a la ojiperla que estaba a su costado al no oír respuesta se giro y contemplo una imagen única, su amiga la tierna y dulce incapaz de sostener una mirada, no estaba.  
\- ¿Hinata?- Susurro la peli rosa.

El sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas y entrecortadas atravesando velozmente los puestos del festival una cabellera roja como el fuego se mecía con el viento que provocaba al correr su mano apretaba fuertemente pero a la vez de manera delicada la de la Joven de cabellera azul oscuro, que sólo afirmaba su bolsito apretado contra su pecho, tratando de seguirle el paso al joven que al parecer la acababa de secuestrar, cuando al fin salieron del tumulto de gente alejándose de los murmullos y los gritos el pelirrojo se detuvo en seco, recuperó el aliento para luego mirar los orbes perlas, era hermosa una pequeña gota de sudor curso rumbo fijo delineando su armonioso rostro.

-Dis...Disculpa ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?- Pregunto llevando sus manos a su pecho, mostrando en su rostro una pizca de preocupación, timidez y vergüenza.  
\- Lo siento no eh pensado nada, lo único que eh sabido es que tenía que sacarte de ese lugar- Dijo el pelirrojo aun tratando de controlar su respiración.  
La muchacha aún estaba anonadada y su instinto le decía corre, pero su cuerpo ya molestaba cansado de la carrera que había tenido junto al pelirrojo se mantuvo en silencio observando el rostro de su secuestrador mientras recuperaba el aliento sus ojeras le parecían tiernas pensó en un Mapache, después de todo acaba de robarla y salió corriendo tal cual fuera un mapache, Un mapache ladrón.  
Un tierno y lindo mapache ladrón  
Espero no robe tu corazón.

.

.

.

 **Dejen un review porfis**


End file.
